Mommy Scarlatti
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Spike enlists the help of his mom when things go bad. HAHAHAHA. Spike/Donna. Please Dont scorpio me, I was just REALLY bored. HAHAHAHA.


**HAHAHAH, I was really bored. So I just decided to write something to get a giggle out of my fellow flashpoint fans! Enjoy. HAHAHA.**

**Hey, hey, hey! Can you tell I don't like Donna!!!!! HAHAHAHA. **

**But Spike is really funny. I hope we get to meet his mom and dad sometime!! hahah**

**This is pretty short, but oh well.**

_The team rushed through the hallways of the SRU, heading back to their locker rooms after a long day of work._

"Hey boys." A voice called from down the hall.

"Oh, hey Donna." Ed said as he rolled his eyes at the sight of her. The team thought they had seen the last of her once Jules came back.

"What are you doing here?" Wordy asked as he walked towards her to give her a high-five.

"Nothing special, just stopping by to say hi."

He smiled as he headed back towards the locker room to get changed to go home.

"Donna!" Greg yelled sarcastically as he came and patted her on the back.

As everyone got finished changing, Donna headed out to the parking lot.

"Buy guys!" Spike yelled as he walked to his car. "Donna?" He continued as he saw her leaning against his car.

"Hey Spike. You know, I was thinking about it, we were really good friends when I was on the team, maybe we should catch a drink sometime."

"Um, sure." Spike said as he thought back to any kind of memories of them together.

"How about tonight? Im free." Donna replied looking into his eyes as she lifted her self from her comfortable position on the side of his car.

"Uh, sure. Maybe we could go by- " Spike started off.

"My place? I can give you a ride and we can come back by to get your car later." She said abruptly.

"Ohh-kay." Spike said as he tossed his bag in his car and followed her to her small SUV.

_Spike reacted slowly as they headed into her house and she dropped her jacket at the door._

"You want a drink?" She yelled from the kitchen as Spike dragged behind.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied as she handed off a bottle of beer.

"So Spike, how have you been? I never see you guys around."

"The team has been great. I had a bomb call a few days ago. It was pretty exciting." He spoke as he took a sip of beer.

"Oh, speaking of bombs. I have the episode of _How it's made- Bombs Edition_ recorded, you wanna see it?" Donna said.

"Oh my gosh! You're kidding! I had to miss it because of work, and I mom turned off the recording to watch her soap opera!" Spike exclaimed as he came to attention.

"Follow me." She replied, heading towards the couch.

They sat down on the couch, dropping their beers on the table beside them, then Donna grabbed the remote to start the show.

They started by sitting next to each other, only within arms reach. Donna soon made her move. She sat closer to him, but Spike never said a word. She then placed her hand around his neck, but he didn't mind it.

"Spike, do you want to ever like, you know… go out sometime." Donna asked shyly.

"Hmm. I don't know. Aren't we kind of doing that now?" Spike said as he felt her get closer.

"Yeah, I guess. Want another beer?" She asked as she was already her 5th, he had only had 4 so far.

"No, Im good." He replied.

"Kiss me." She said abruptly as she shut off the tv, making the room dark as it was almost 10 pm.

"Donna? What?" He asked confused as she leaned into him.

"Kiss me." Her drunk self said.

She placed her lips on his, Spike then pulling back as she laid down on top of him, crushing his body.

He threw her to the floor.

As the rolled across the living room, Spike jumped to his feet, running for the door.

"Spike! Spike come back!" She yelled as she saw the front door open, then slam shut. She then ran to the front door screaming his name as she saw him running at full speed down the street.

Spike ran, reaching for his phone in his pocket. He hit his first speed dial button.

"Mom!" Spike yelled as he threw himself behind a tree.

"Michael! Michael, where are you!" His mother yelled into the phone as he had already missed his "curfew".

"Mom. I don't know where I am. Im going to walk back towards the station." He said as he heard the worried sound in her voice.

"No, Mikey, stay still! Look for a sign."

"Um, Rose street. The house in front of me says 1146." He said as he peered into the dark.

"Don't worry, I will be right there!"

And, she meant that she would be right there. After only 4 minutes of hiding behind the tree, a car pulled up beside him.

"Mike! Mike, come here!" She yelled as she ran from her car.

"Mom. Donna, the girl from the team. Jules' replacement, she made me go to her house and she was trying to kiss me! Ewwwww!!!!! But I'm fine. I could have gotten home alone! Im a SRU officer!"

"I don't care! Which house is hers!"

"Mommmm, It doesn't matter!"

"You tell me which house is hers, or- or- or I take away TV for a week! Oh and Babycakes will be going on a short hiatus!" His mother threatened.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" He cried out as he got in the passenger seat. "The red one, right there."

"Hold on! Stay here!" His mom yelled as she bolted from the car and ran to Donna's front door.

"Hey Spike, I see you-." Donna's sentence was interrupted by a fist being thrown at her face.

"Don't you EVER, come near my baby again!" His mom yelled at her as she saw Donna rolling on the floor.

"Yeah Mom!" Spike yelled from the car, laughing like crazy at the sight of Donna being knocked down by his mom.

"Let's go Mikey, I saved you a bowl of soup." She smiled as she left Donna, closing her door and holding her head.

Spike couldn't stop laughing the whole way home.

**HAHA. Okay. So it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but oh well. I hope you liked seeing Donna get knocked out by Spike's mommy. Hahahaha. Review please :D**


End file.
